He's Perfect
by unnamedconspirator
Summary: Missing scene, 9x24 Still in the OR with Cristina and Derek, Meredith wakes up after her surgery and gets to see her Baby. Her thoughts and feelings... One shot.


**AN: ** I'm back... (Sort of...) You can expect more from me in about two weeks. For now, enjoy this one shot. I wanted to put it in the next chapter of A Fight to Remember...(Hint hint) but it didnt work stylistically...so...

A little taste...

**Enjoy!**

_You made a plan. You have your support system. There's a pretty painted room with a crib and a blanky. There's a stuffed bear and a mobile... There's diapers, onsies, and itty bitty socks. You have cans and cans of formula, breast pumps and soothers._

_You are ready for the baby._

_But you're not prepared to **not**_ be_ there._

"Mere?"

_He's not crying. I don't hear him crying..._

This felt familiar... the slow ebb to consciousness after surgery. First, the sounds. Shuffles, beeps, sighs. I took in a deeper breath, trying to clear the cobwebs in my mind.

_You got this Ross, you don't need my help._

_Yes, I-_

_No you don't! Because I'm going t-to lose consciousness in a few seconds, and you're going to be on your own._

_You can do this._

Cold seeped into my body, and I shivered involuntarily against scratchy sheets.

"Mere,"

Yeah. I heard you, but it's gonna be a few minutes before my motor system kicks in, okay? Plus, I'm doing a little dance in my head that I didn't die on the table. 30 second brain dance...

Brain dance? Must be the drugs...

I'm alive...

In, out... I breathed... It still smelled like the OR. Antiseptic, copper, and burnt flesh... What happened? I risked a blink, hoping the lights wouldn't sear my corneas off.

Cristina?

"Hey," her voice sounded close and far away at the same time

"Mmm" I managed through my aching throat. What happened again? I blinked and my vision cleared. Cristina's face hovered above mine, her warm hands cupping my cheeks. So tired... But- I had a baby! "Babe?" I muttered. I had a lingering memory of hormonal fear and utter helplessness as he was taken out of the OR.

"He's great. Derek's getting him... He'll be here any minute." I felt her squeeze my hand.

I couldn't wait to see him... "Diddya see him? He's perfect."

"You mean he didn't have two heads and sixteen toes?" she teased.

"Yeah..." I trailed off sleepily.

I must've dozed for a few minutes, because when I woke up again, Derek's smiling gaze was on me. He kissed me on the cheek. "You..." He shook his head.

"I'm okay."

"You're okay," he sighed. "Minus a spleen"

"Minus a spleen," I repeated. I struggled to keep my eyes open but failed, succumbing to darkness for a moment.

Something forced them open. A whole body feeling. Instinct. Something was wrong...no, not wrong...something was missing. Empty. "Der!" I panicked, "I had a baby!"

He laughed, "You definitely did."

I struggled in the slim gurney to sit up. "Where...?"

"Whoa," Cristina appeared out of the dark, gently pushing my shoulders down. "Let's not tear Bailey's pretty stitches, okay?"

"Where is he? Is he okay? He's okay right? I mean he was-" Then I heard a long demanding cry from Derek's side. "Oh," I whimpered.

"He's right here," Derek held him up for me to see. "He's fine."

Automatically, I reached for him. That tiny red wrinkly body that came out of me.

"Hang on," Derek adjusted the bed up a little. He wrapped the blankets tighter around our son and then planted him right on my chest, still supporting most of the weight.

"Oh..." I stared at him struck with wonder and awe. My thumb caressed the little swirl of hair on his head. My chest absorbed his tiny kicks as he struggled in this strange new world. I couldn't... "Derek," I gasped, kissing my son's little fist, "he's..." How did something so beautiful and perfect come out of me? "We made a baby, and he's just..." I cried. Perfect. Wonderful. Amazing. He's me and Derek and love and miracles. I never expected this. I never thought this would be my destiny...

For a few minutes today, I thought I might not make it to be his mother.

But here I was, holding a miracle, counting his fingers and toes, crying all over him.

"I know," Derek said against my cheek. "He's perfect."

_-Fin-_


End file.
